Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to an unpacking detection for electronic device, in particular, to a checking method for electronic device and a computer program product thereof.
Related Art
Along with the technology innovations, electronic devices with diverse functions are developed continuously and become an essential part in humans' daily life. Electronic devices, like smart phones, portable navigation devices (PND), digital cameras, notebooks, tablets, IP cameras, or event data recorders (EDR), are frequently and commonly used by people due to the conveniences provided by the electronic devices.
Electronic device factories have many testing stations for checking if the software or hardware of the electronic device runs normally and if the serial number, the version, or other information of the electronic device is correct during the manufacturing of the electronic device.
Theoretically, the inspection of the functions and the data of the software/hardware can be finished in the operating system stage (for example, Windows, Mac OSX, Unix, Android, iOS, Mango, Apollo, etc.). However, in practice, after the inspection of the electronic device is finished, the electronic device has to be reset and restored to its initial state where those temporary data required by the inspection are removed.
Besides the tests during the manufacturing of the electronic device, there is an out of box (OOB) inspection procedure for the electronic device before the electronic device leaves the factory. In the out of box inspection procedure, a boxed electronic device is taken out of the box and boot to load its operating system for checking if the machine information of the electronic device is correct again. When the electronic device is boot for the first time, the electronic device executes a detection procedure and stores related settings. However, some electronic devices are designated to be write-once only based on their using requirements, the setting of these write-once only devices cannot be renewed. As a result, electronic devices with write-once only design cannot execute the out of box inspection procedure, and qualities of the electronic devices cannot be ensured.